


Communication Is a Lot Easier When the Other Party Agrees To Talk To You

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [52]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Armsmaster needs to talk to Golding.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62





	Communication Is a Lot Easier When the Other Party Agrees To Talk To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Golding has been more active lately.

Nothing high profile. They stopped three muggings and a domestic dispute turned violent. Signaled a case of child abuse. Broke up a few assaults by low level, unpowered Empire members.

(The Empire is growing bolder and bolder. They’re the most powerful gang in town, now that the ABB has been taken down, and even with Learning Throw’s transfer to Brockton Bay, they outnumber both the Protectorate and the Wards, even without taking into account the potential support from the Gesellschaft and the Herren Clan, as well as their insidious infiltration of the BBPD.)

(Despite Colin and the Director’s best efforts, the Empire is expanding, and it’s expanding fast.)

Were it anyone else, he would have focused on the Empire and sent one of his subordinates to try and recruit Golding. Dauntless, maybe, to take advantage of his popularity in Brockton Bay, or Assault, since he was the first point of contact.

But, although their current actions are not, Golding themselves _are_ high profile.

(They had compromising information on PRT employees. That said employees were moles, and that they came to Colin with the intel is a point in their favor, but it doesn’t answer the question of _how_ they knew, or whether they are in possession of other sensitive information.)

Unfortunately, Colin can’t afford to delegate.

So the next time they get a call about Golding, Colin is the one to respond.

They leave before he can finish his first sentence.


End file.
